Dangerous Pursuit. A Mad Dash for Treasure!
It was a nice day at the Ocean. There was barely any wind, the sky was clear, and the Silver Wind Pirates were bored as hell. Maverick was attempting to pry Sparkles off of a railing, Dan and Shin were up to another one of there scams, Teven was flirting with Sherry, only to get scolded by his sister Leona, and Corey was leaning at the bow of the ship. It was the usual at the Crusading Justice. Corey: (Sighs) Another wonderful day of sailing. I wonder how everyone's doing? The captain looked back to see everyone doing their daily routine. Corey: I guess somethings never change. Just then, a seagull dropped a bottle onto Corey's hand. Both suprised and curious, Corey opened the bottle and took out the rolled up paper. Corey smirked as he found out what was inside. Barret walked up behind and looked over his shoulder. Corey turned his head around and jumped. Corey: WAAAAH! Barret! How long were you there? Barret: None of your business. So, I guess we're up for a treasure hunt then? Corey smirked at his first mate. He had a feeling that this was going to be a wild ride. Corey: Hell yeah it is. (Meanwhile, on the ship of another pirate crew) Cheerful music could be heard being played on the ship's deck, with a young woman singing next to a somewhat tall man with blue hair. Shinku: Yohohoho! Yohohohooo! Yohohoho! Yohohohooo! Yohohoho! Yohohohooo! Yohohoho! Yohohohooo! Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky! The Jolly Pirates were in yet another festive mood as they anticipated the next island they would stop at next. All the while, dreaming of making it to Raftel someday in order for Spike to become Pirate King. Most of the crew members, like Shinku and Bach, were out on The Jolly MK II's deck, while others like Lawrence were resting within the ship. At the helm, Karen was seen steering the ship with a calm, yet happy look on her face. She was very clearly enjoying the music. Karen: Ah, this is nice! OI, SHINKU! You're singing's as great as ever! Shinku: Thanks Karen! I'm glad you like it! Bach stopped playing for a moment. Bach: Oi, what about me? This melody didn't come out of thin air, ya know! Karen and Shinku: Oh, that's right! We forgot! Sorry Bach! Bach: WHAT DO YA MEAN, "WE FORGOT"?! I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE ALL THIS TIME!! After that, the music began to play again and Shinku returned to her singing. Over on top of the lounge, sitting on the roof of the structure, Chris was seen laying on his back and watching the sky with a calm and happy face as well. Chris: Tootootoo!! They forgot you again, Barry! Bach: IT'S BACH!!! Chris: Tootootoo!! As Chris was laughing, a bird passed by overhead and dropped something. It landed with a thud on Chris' face, landing directly on his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Chris: OW! STUPID BIRD!! THIS BETTER NOT BE POOP!!! Chris shook his fist angrily at first, but then inspected the item in his hand. It was a bottle of some kind. And what's more, it had a letter inside! Chris: Oi, Shinku! Alert the others on the lookout's Den Den Mushi! We got something! Karen: Wait, shouldn't Shinku have warned us about this in the first place?! The three looked at Shinku with a bit of an annoyed expression. Shinku: Oh, that's right! She rubbed the back of her head. Shinku: I'm the Scout! I remember! Chris, Bach, and Karen's heads drooped, since they couldn't believe they had a Scout who forgot to fulfill her duties. Nontheless, Shinku raced up to the main mast, entered its elevator, and made her way to the crow's nest/lookout. Bach: So, what's up with this bottle? We got a message? Chris: Guess so... I can't wait to read it! Chris attempted to throw the bottle to the floor, in order to smash it open. Karen: WAIT! We should at least wait until the others get here! Chris: Awwww... But I don't wanna wait, Karen! Despite wanting to see what the letter had on it, Chris agreed to wait for his crewmates to arrive onto the deck. Shinku: HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOO!!!! CALLING ALL SHUT-INS! CALLING ALL SHUT-INS! WE HAVE A BOTTLE WITH A LETTER INSIDE!! COME OUT ONTO THE DECK, A.S.A.P.! Meanwhile............. ????: RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Randy: Yes, Sara? Sara: Look what I found in the mail............. Hands Randy a golden map. Randy: A tresure map.............. Reggie: DID I JUST HERE TREASURE?!?!?!? Johhny: Keep your voice down baka! Reggie: What did you say?! Johhny: I said shudapp! Reggie: THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON PYRO COOK! Johhny: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As the two cousins are about to clash Rachel appears before them in a flash. \ Rachel: Please don't fight................( tears up) please............... Reggie: Don't cry. Johhny: Yeah, we were just playing around. Rachel: Okay. Johhny: You tricked us?! Randy: Keep it down. So what do you guys think? All: LET'S FIND SOME TREASURE! Randy: It's a trap. All: What?! Randy: FULL SPEED AHEAD! At the Crusading Justice... All the crewmembers of the Silver Wind Pirates arrived at the deck. Corey went infront of the crowd and looked at all of them. The captain cleared his throat and pulled out the treasure map. Corey: As you can see, a treasure map seemed to have fallen from the sky.This means that destiny has smiled upon everyone. And no Maverick, it's not toys for Sparkles. Maverick sighed in disapointment. Sherry raised her hand up high. Corey: Yes Sherry? Sherry: Does this mean that we will find One Piece? The crew members then started to whisper amongst themselves, talking to each other about their plans with the treasure. Corey: No, it doesn't. If it was, then we would have to fight a crap load of crews, including the Black Coat Pirates. Barret: What about the Skyline Pirates, or even the Devil Spawn Pirates? Corey: First of all, who the heck are the Skyline Pirates? Second of all, if we encountered the Devil Spawn Pirates, then it will be a reunion. Everyone gasped at Corey's first response. Everyone Except Corey: What do you mean you've never heard of the Skyline Pirates!? They're the greatest crew to ever live! Corey had a weak smile on his face, chuckling to himself while scratching his head. He then shook that off and looked out to the distance. Corey: If we don't have any more questions, then lets go! Teven went to the wheel. The stronger members of the crew hoisted the sails, and Corey climbed up to the Crow's nest. Back on The Jolly MK II By now, the rest of The Jolly Pirates had arrived, making all 13 accounted for. Well, except for Shinku, who seemed to be taking a long time in order for her to get back down to the deck. Her crewmates didn't seem all that surprised however, as most of them sighed with a dissapointed look on their faces. Rune: She got caught up in something again, didn't she? Wyatt: How much do you wanna bet that she somehow managed to get her tail tied up by the Den Den Mushi's cable? Spike: Don't worry everyone, i'm on it... It took a while to wait for Spike to reach the lookout/crow's nest, untangle Shinku, and have the two come back down, but when they did, the crew finally got down to business. Chris: Good, so now we can start? The rest of the crew nodded their heads. Chris: Alright! Then here we g- Somehow, during the wait, the bottle managed to get out of Chris' hand and into Wyatt's. He had already begun trying to open the bottle, but got his finger stuck when reaching for the letter. Chris: Damn it Wyatt! I was gonna smash it! Wyatt: Hehehe... Sorry guys, I got a little stuck. Wyatt made an apologetic, yet playful expression, hoping that his crew would go easy on him. They sighed yet another sigh of disbelief first, then Sakura unsheathed Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Storm.' Wyatt seemed to be afraid as she drew near him. Wyatt: UM...! UM...! S-S-SAKURA, THAT'S OK! MAYBE WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S IN THE BOTTLE! Sakura: Don't worry, this'll be painless. Rune: Oh, but if you cut off his finger, he won't be much of a Sniper. That's his index finger after all. Wyatt: SPARE MY INDEX FINGER, SAKURA!!! With one swipe, the flat side of Arashi no Tankoushoku made contact with the bottle. It seemed only Sakura took notice of the swing, meaning it was too fast for the others. Wyatt went blue in the face. There was a second or two of silence as Sakura withdrew her sword. After waiting for a while, the bottle began to crack. Soon, the cracks began to split even more, eventually resulting in the destruction of the bottle and the freedom of the letter. Glory was the one to snatch it from the air. Wyatt still remained as a lifeless statue for the time being, with only the broken neck of the bottle still stuck to his right index finger. His mouth was left hanging open and his eyes had gone blank. A blue coloration was still splashed across the mid section of his face, underneath his eyes and on the bridge of his nose. Wyatt: ...!!! Glory: Now let's see... OOH! IT LOOKS LIKE...! Everyone except Glory: Yeah?! (On the Falcon) Randy: YAY! Were gonna die! Sara: Don't be happy baka! Aron: This is a serious matter. Randy: I know. Alright! Let's get serious. Ray: That's the Randy I know. Johhny: FULLER SPEED AHEAD! All: AYE SIR! Mi: RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Ray: We are approaching the island......... Randy: Be ready for anything................... GUARD UP! All: Aye sir........... Back at the Crusading Justice... Barret: ABOUT FREAKING TIME!!!!!!!!! After what seemed an eternity to Barret, only being a half an hour to everyone else, they saw the island. Everyone except Corey was in a big circle. Leona: I wonder what's going on with Corey, he's been in the crow's nest for quite awhile. Rukvhark: Rukvhark hungry. Captain make food for Rukvhark now! Maverick: Shhh! Sparkles is about to perform for us. Barret: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT CAT! I JUST WANT TO GET THERE! Barret takes the cat and punts it off the ship. Maverick: SPARKLES!!!! Maverick jumps in after his cat, leaving sweat drops on everyone's heads. Corey then jumps down with a serious look on his face. Corey: Guys, get ready. Leona: Is there something wrong Corey? Corey: It looks like we have competition. Might be the Devil Spawn Pirates, might be the other guys, but all I know is that there's another ship with a jolly roger of a skull. Liu Shin uses his advanced Kenbunshoku Haki to sense the ship. He turns towards his crew and sighs. Liu Shin: Don't worry about them. They're just the Jolly Pirates. A smirk came from Barret as he pulled out his list of people he always wanted to fight. He looked down the list, from Admiral Akainu to Drake the Dragon. He finally reached to a certain fighter named Spike the Ancient Fighter. Barret: Oi Teven! Go to that ship! Teven: Why baka? Barret: Because, I want to fight someone. The crew face palmed at Barret's remark, only leading to the first mate being kicked off by Corey. Barret: NOT COOL COREY!!!!!! Leona turned to Corey with a worried look. Leona: I think we should save his life again. Corey: (Sigh) Fine. Corey tosses a rubber ducky life preserver to Barret. He caught is and hung on to it for dear life. Barret: Well Mr. Quackers, you are the only true friend I have ever had. On The Jolly MK II Chris: A treasure map?! Sounds exciting!! Glory: Yeah, can you imagine?! A chance for a little adventure and some serious cash as well! It's a win/win situation!!! Rune: I'm up for some treasure hunting. Who knows, we might find some interesting discoveries while we're there. The Jolly Pirates had learned of the treasure map and had made their way to the island it pointed to. As they approached it, Shinku went back up to the lookout. It wasn't long until she noticed something on the binoculars. Shinku: Guys! Head's up! There's another ship close by! Aphro: Is it a friend or enemy, Ms. Shinku?! Shinku: Hold on...! Shinku checked the flag. Sure enough, it was a pirate flag, though the jolly roger seemed to be unfamiliar to the crew. Shinku: It's a pirate ship! But I can't make out who it belongs to! Glory: Well, we have a number of nakama now, so maybe it's someone we met before you joined?! Like, The Dreaded Pirates or maybe The Pudge Pirates! Maybe it could even be The Four Legged Pirates again! Rune: I hope not. If Pan and his cronies show their ugly faces one more time, I promise I won't hold anything back! Karen: Me too! I'm stronger now, so I can definately take that goat guy down! Feeling curious, Chris used his Clay Clay Angel to create a pair of angelic wings in order to fly up to the top of the lookout and see for himself. He looked through the binoculars and saw the same jolly roger. Chris: It's true guys! Shinku wasn't lieing, it's an unknown pirate crew! Be careful! Hanuman: Uh-oh! It bad when Chris say "be careful!" Spike: Yeah, so we gotta be on our toes for this one! Everyone, let Chris, Sakura, Bach, and I handle this! You guys stay put and keep out of trouble! Chris came down from the lookout, using his Clay Clay Angel technique, carrying Shinku under his right arm. Chris, Sakura, and Bach: OK. Chris put Shinku down onto the deck of the ship gently. Everyone except The Supreme Quartet: OK, Spike! Glory: You're so brave, Spike! I just know you'll crush those guys! Chrisgroaning: We're in this too, ya know Glory... Bach: And we never said anything about fighting them either. Sakura: We'll do our best. Just as The Supreme Quartet were about to fly over to the other crew's ship, via Chris and his Clay Clay Angel, they noticed Berret being jetissoned from his own ship. Timber: DID...? DID THAT GUY JUST GET KICKED OFF HIS OWN SHIP?! WHO ARE THESE GUYS?! Rune: They seem to be a bunch of weirdos like you. Everyone except Karen and Sakura: OI, WE'RE NOT WEIRDOS, RUNE!! Chris: Oh well, i'm getting bored with just standing here. We'll just have Spike or that Musician guy help that other pirate since Spike and I can't swim. OFF WE GO THEN!!! Chris gathered up the other three in huge clay hands while taking off into the sky. Bach: OI, I'M NOT "MUSICIAN GUY!!!" I'M FREAKING BACH!!! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ME SO EASILY?!!! I MEAN, I'M A LONG-ARM WITH TWELVE ARMS!!! YOU GUYS ARE JUST DOING THIS ON PURPOSE NOW!!! Spike: Ugh... You shouldn't have mentioned that Long-Arm guy's problem, Chris. Now he's going to be screaming in our ear... Bach: IT'S Bach!!! On the Falcon Sara: We are! We are! We are! Randy: On the cruise! WE ARE! Mi: RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Randy: Okay. Everyone get ready. And I have one thing to say. LET'S KICK SOME MARINE BUTT! If we have to. All: AYE SIR! Johhny: For you grandpa............. Reggie: For you grandpa............. Rachel: You two really are twins aren't you? Aron: They really care about there family. Reggie: What? Rachel: Nothing. Johhny: What? Aron: Nothing. Ray: For Sakura............ Randy: For Sakura........ On the Crusading Justice... Barret finally got up to the boat and tossed the life preserver aside. Most of the crew tried to keep themselves from laughing. Barret: HAHA! Very funny guys. The first mate marched to Corey, about to punch him in the face. But then something stopped Barret from doing so. They both smirked at eachother. Corey: Barret, you know what I'm feeling? Barret: Hell yeah! The two turned to see a giant bird with about four people on it. Barret cracked his knuckles. Barret: So, the Jolly Pirates want to play then? Let's rock! Corey: Be carefull you idiot! If we make the wrong move, we're done for. We don't even know their strength. Teven: He's right Barret. But, the only way to find out is to fight these guys. Corey: Right! Barret, Teven, Shadoukira. Follow me. Roy, make sure that everyone is protected. Roy: Right. Just then, Corey, Teven, Shadoukira, and Barret leapt from the deck and pushed off the mast with incredible force, pushing them forward towards the group on the bird. The Jolly Pirates took immediate notice, now wondering if they were facing a new enemy or not. Chris: Oh crap! I think we pissed them off somehow! Spike: Fine, I was getting bored anyway. Let's find a way to settle this on a solid surface, so that we don't all end up drowning. Chris: Got'cha! I'll create a new work of art just for this occasion! Bach: Huh? You will? This I gotta see! Just as Bach finished his statement, Chris created a slightly raised platform on top of his back, while still keeping the Clay Clay Angel active. He then allowed Spike, Sakura, and Bach to climb on top of the platform. The four of them embraced themselves for conflict. Just then, Sakura sneezed. Bach: Hm? Everything OK, Sakura? Sakura: Yeah, just a sneeze. I assume someone's talking about me. Bach: If you believe that sorta thing, that is. Chris rose high above into the air, hoping that The Silver Wind Pirates were unable to change position once in mid-air. Spike: C'mon Chris, don't evade them! I want to fight a little! Chris: But we don't have time for a fight! We need to get to that island! Spike: Then I'LL fight. You guys can join in if you want. Bach: I'm with Chris on this one. Though if you ever need me, i'll be here. Sakura: I'll wait here to see if any of them is a Swordsman. Other than that, I agree with Chris and Bach too. Bach: IT'S BA- Oh wait, you got my name right?!! About damn time someone remembered who I was!!! Chris: Don't worry Buggy, we know who you are! Bach: THE NAME'S NOT BUGGY!!! IT'S BACH!!! BUGGY'S THE FREAKING CLOWN!!! Spike: Right... Here I go!!! Spike then lept off the platform and prepared himself for combat. He held his right leg out, ready to kick anyone who came nearby. Sadly however, Spike would be totally helpless once he fell into the sea below, with only Sakura and Bach on standby in case he were to fall in. Other than that, Spike was now just as vulnerable in mid-air, since he wouldn't be able to move from his position until he made contact with another person or object. Back on The Jolly MK II, the rest of the crew was watching their friends. They seemed to be anxious, waiting to see what the supposed opponents were like. Glory: Oh, I hope Spike doesn't fall in! If he does, I want you to go in after him, OK Shinku? Shinku: On it! Shinku made an attempt to salute Glory, but hit her head instead. Shinku: Ow! Rune: I hope they don't take too long. I'd prefer to find out if these pirates are friendly or not, then leave for the island. Aphro: Yes, indeed... I was hoping that this would be a simple reconnaisance mission as well. Timber: Well, whatever. If those ultra four are fighting, this should be over quickly. Just then, Barret charged his fist with fire, making contact with Spike's gut as his foot landed on Barret's face. Corey used Geppou to land and appeared infront of Chris. Teven was the first to land on the platform, then Shadoukira. Barret then tossed Spike back onto the platform. With everyone being on the platform except for Chris and Corey, a fight was about to erupt. Barret: So, you're Spike then. Good. I'll get the oppritunity to smash you to the ground. Teven: My my, a female swordswoman? I wouldn't mind admiring your beauty any day of the week. Corey looked at the platform, then at Chris with a smile. Corey: Hey. On 'treasure island..........' Ray: This place seems so...............peaceful................ Randy: This scent.....................so fresh.................. Sara: I don't like this place. Rachel: I AM STAYING ON THIS SHIP! Johhny: What ever..... Reggie: You can stay here and watch the ship. Rachel: Oh and Reggie? Reggie: Yes? Rachel: Please be careful. Reggie: No prob. I promise I'll come back. Randy: We'll all come back. Sara: No need to worry! Aron: Don't stop looking sexy! Rachel: I promise!( Gets teary eyed.) Ray: Let's kick some butt! All: Aye sir! Rachel: Aye sir. Randy: And don't worry Mi will be checking up on you every 20 min. Aron: Let's get going. Ray: Yeah. Back at The Silver Wind and Jolly Pirates' Location Bach: What just happened?! Who are these guys?! Spike: Ugh! Spike hit the platform hard at first, but then got up as if it were nothing. Spike: I don't know... But if this guy wants to go all out, I shouldn't dissapoint the poor man! Spike smirked a little, glad to see someone who he considered to be worth his time. Sakura: It seems I have another admirer... Sakura sighed a bit, knowing exactly what to say to Teven. Sakura: I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend. Bach: Spike, like we said, we don't have time for a fight! If you want, i'll spar with you later, but for now, we need to get moving towards our destination! Spike moaned a bit before agreeing. Spike: Fine, but you're not the same as fighting a new opponent like this guy! Sorry pal, but we're a bit busy. If we meet again, I promise i'll kick your ass later. Chris turned his attention to Corey. Chris: Yo, new guy! Is that your crew? They seem tough! Over on The Jolly MK II, Glory could be heard shouting to Chris. Glory: You baka! We don't have time to make friends! Just let us know if they're hostile or not, then get back to the ship! Wyatt: Yeah, Chris! Don't make us wait! It seemed that Wyatt had recovered from the fear that Sakura had placed on him earlier. Chris: Awww... Chris took one last, long look at Corey, checking to see if he meant any harm or not. In the end, Chris decided to consider Corey as a friendly pirate, and not an enemy. Chris: Yeah, we're good, you guys! Hold on! Chris returned his attention to The Silver Wind Pirates Chris: Sorry guys, but i'll have to make this short. We're on a treasure hunt! And with that, Chris created clay hands from the base of the platform, with which he used to toss Barret, Teven, and Shadoukira back to their ship. Chris: So sorry for the rudeness Mr.! I hope you don't mind that I flung your guys! After that, Chris began to fly back to The Jolly MK II, where he and Spike, Sakura, and Bach soon landed upon. Karen returned to the helm, Glory prepared the directions, and soon, the crew was off to Treasure Island. It wasn't long until they reached it, either. Glory: Alright, it looks like we made it to the island! Spike: This better be good. I gave up a good chance at fighting someone in order to get here! Glory: Don't worry, Spike! You have my guarantee that this will be worth it! And if you want, you and I can have a little 1-on-1 later! Aphro: I'd like a little 1-on-1 with Ms. Glory too! Glory: Shut it, pervert! Glory kicked Aphro in the face. Glory: That offer's for Spike only! In the distance, Shinku noticed something. Shinku: Oi, guys! There's a pirate ship up ahead! Hanuman: So soon? You think pirates from before come here? Rune: Seems like it. Let's have a look at their jolly roger... The crew investigated the ship's jolly roger. No doubt about it, it was The Red Falcon Pirates! Chris: ALRIGHT! IT'S RANDY AND THE RED FALCONS! Karen: Huh? Are they friends of yours, Chris? Timber: They're one of the crews we met way back on Minos Island. I'll explain more later. It seems we've got a get-together on our hands. The Jolly MK II soon docked at Treasure Island with the anchors being set. The Jolly Pirates were now beginning to depart for the island. The Elite four returned to their ship. Each with their own reactions. Corey felt like he should've said something, while Barret was pouting. Teven, felt like he was hit by a ghost of Perona, muttering to himself over his defeat of charm. Shadoukira was just disapointed. Leona: So, what happened? Corey: Well, we met with four of what seemed to be their strongest. Their captain was friendly. Barret: I would've smashed Spike around too, if it wasn't for those meddling pirates. Teven: That babe... I can't belive she's taken! Shadoukira: It also appears they, along with another ship are in the treasure hunt. The ship finally reached the shore. Corey observed the other ships and smirked. Corey: I guess the hunt's on. Alright! Everyone, you know the drill. All: HAI! From then on out, the crew went forward, following the map. Dan: Man, this is going to be awesome. There will be like tribal guys and I'll be like pow pow! And Barret will be like oh Dan, Save me! And then we'll get the treasure and Sherry will grant me one kiss. Just then, sweatdrops formed on the rest of the crewmates and moved on. Rukvhark: Rukvhark will use fortune to build statue of Gol D. Roger. Roy: Settle down guys. We also need to be careful. For there are not only guardians, but also other people looking for the treasure. Back at The Jolly Pirates' location, the crew was disembarking their ship. Chris: Awwwww... Looks like The Red Falcons aren't at their ship... Chris pouted in dissapointment, since he had hoped to meet his friends. It seemed that most of The Red Falcons had already made their way towards the interior of the island. Despite not seeing the members who had left, there indeed was still some crew members remaining on The Red Falcons' ship, although none of The Jolly Pirates seemed to notice them. As Chris continued to pout, Aphro, who had been in his Male Form for most of the day but now switched to his Female Form, had noticed something of interest. AphroForm: Guys, I think I just saw something here that you may want to take a look at! The Jolly Pirates all turned their attention to where Aphro was pointing at. The thing of interest in this case was yet another pirate ship. The very same pirate ship they encountered not too long ago. It seemed that not only were The Red Falcon Pirates and Jolly Pirates here, but The Silver Wind Pirates as well. Spike bumped his fists together in excitement. Spike: Well, i'll be! That guy's crew made it here too! Good, it seems i'll get my chance to fight him after all. Spike seemed to have a rather creepy expression on his face. His crewmates knew that Spike was only showing his excitement, but they couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around him nontheless. All except Glory, of course. Sakura: It seems we were destined to meet up with this crew after all... Definately interesting. Rune: Destiny, is it, Sakura? Quite the choice of vocabulary. Glory: Destiny or not, these guys are here. And if they are, then it can't be a coincidence... The crew went silent for a minute in order to think. It didn't take too long to understand why the pirates they met earlier would be at the same island. Everyone except Spike, Sakura, and Rune: THEY'RE AFTER OUR TREASURE!!! Chris: Aww man, that really sucks! Do you know the cool stuff we could buy with that treasure?! Shinku: We have to protect our treasure! We need to go now! Shinku made an attempt to run off on her own (on her hands, of course,) but Spike grabbed her tail, in order to make sure she didn't go and get herself in trouble. Spike: Not so fast there, Shinku. Shinku: C'MON SPIKE! LET ME GO! WE NEED TO PROTECT OUR TREASURE! Spike: We will, don't worry. Shinku calmed down after that. Glory: Right, so we should leave now! Just follow me, everyone. My directions haven't failed us yet! As Glory said that, Chris could be seen standing near the edge of the jungle, motioning his crew to follow his lead while he grinned with excitement. Glory: DAMN IT, CHRIS! I SAID TO FOLLOW ME, NOT YOU! Despite what Glory said, the crew ended up following Chris, but still being guided by Glory's directions. As they traveled deeper into the jungle, the plant growth got thicker. Soon, anyone with a blade, or anything that could cut in general, was chopping down leaves and brushes in order to continue on their adventure. Sakura: Hyah! Sakura began swiping with her Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Storm. Bach: Rankyaku! Bach began performing Rankyakus as a way to make up for a lack of weapons on hand. Wyatt: Ammo Type: Air! Wyatt shot an air bullet, allowing him to cut down the plants before him and the others. Chris: Clay Clay Armory! Chris transformed both of his arms into swords, thus he began chopping up plants alongside the others. Lawrence: RAAAWR! Lawrence transformed into his hybrid form, using his talons to shred the jungle plants. Timber: Huooh! Timber relied on his Timber Nail Sword in order to help his friends. Rune: Hah! And Rune began to use Gungnir's blade to cut the plants as well. The Jolly Pirates continued traveling like this for quite some time. Chris: I really hope we run into The Red Falcons or those other guys soon. I'd love to see what Randy and the others have been doing, and i'd also love to get to know those other pirates too! Spike: Yeah, I know how you feel. I want to fight that guy as soon as possible. Wyatt: And i'd love to take a crack at their Marksman too! Oh, and i'd love to get to meet Reggie and Johhny again too. I've been itching to test my skills lately. Aphro: I just want to know if those other pirates have any lovely ladies for me to meet. Maybe I could share some of my medical knowledge with them too. Which reminds me... Do The Red Falcons have a doctor now? I can't quite remember... Glory: Neither do I. I think the last time we met on Minos Island, they only had a Captain, Navigator, Shipwright, Cook, Musician, and pet bird. Sakura: Don't forget that Ray's a swordsman as well, Glory. Sakura stared at Glory with a rather annoyed look on her face. Glory: Oh that's right! I'm sorry Sakura! Chris: If I remember right... I think Randy may be a doctor too. I'm not sure though, I never really asked. I'll be sure to ask for you when we meet them, OK Aphro? Aphro: Bless you, Chris! What a kind offer! Timber: But just make sure you don't start acting like a baka if The Red Falcons got a pretty girl around your age to join their crew. Got it, pervert? Aphro: OI! I AM NOT A PERVERT! IF ANYONE'S THE PERVERT AROUND HERE, IT'S YOU TIMBER! Timber: TAKE THAT BACK! I WEAR SHORTS! THERE'S NOTHING PERVERTED ABOUT THAT! BESIDES, CALLING ME A PERVERT MEANS YOU'RE CALLING FRANKY A PERVERT, AND I WON'T STAND FOR THAT!! Timber then remembered something important Franky had told him once, when Timber was still a little kid back at Water 7. Franky: AW! Oi, Timber! If you plan on being a freak like me, you have to remember one thing! Timber: Yeah?! (Franky's theme then could be heard playing in the background.) Franky: If you plan on being as super as me, you must always remember to... Mmmmmm! Timber: ...?! Franky: TAKE BEING A PERVERT WITH PRIDE! AW, SUPER! Franky then posed with his signature pose as Timber looked on with confusion. Timber: ...Franky, isn't being a pervert a bad thing? Timber: That's right! The rest of the crew looked at Timber, confused. Timber: Thank you very much, Aphro. You are also an ultra pervert. Timber bowed his head in gratitude. Aphro, like the others, simply seemed more confused. Aphro: YOU FREAKING BAKA! BEING A PERVERT IS NOT A GOOD THING!! Chris: Tootootootootoo! As Chris and the rest of the crew laughed at Aphro and Timber's little arguement that ended up being rather comedic, they continued on through the jungle, still talking and bickering as usual. This, of course, caused them to make a huge ruckus as they continued to cut down the plants in their way. At a different path however, the Silver Wind Pirates were cutting their own path. Corey was using his zweihander to cut down the bushes. Teven assisted Corey with his broadsword and Barret sat back, pouting. Barret: Why the hell do I have to sit out? I wanted to help. Corey: Ya know Barret, if you helped, you will just set the forest ablaze. Barret: It would've been fun too. Shadoukira: I guess I can help with this process. Just then, Shadoukira pulled out his scythe and got to work. Liu Shin decided to use his martial arts, and Roy used his own sword to cut down the grass too. Leona: I can't believe how long it's taking us. I wonder if the other crews are friendly. Barret: I just want to pummel Spike. Everyone except Barret: Shut up Idiot/Baka. Corey then felt a wave of inspiration hit him. He went Level two and readied his sword. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while everyone else had a puzzled look on their faces. Corey: Akuma Dispatch! Just then, Corey had disappeared in a flash. The Rest of the Silver Winds looked at each other. The grass then started falling over, revealing Corey sheathing his zweihander. The captain turned back to his crew with a smile on his face. Corey: Well guys, let's find that treasure. Category:Red falcon Randy Category:GZero945